


I Will Always Return

by Rubyleaf



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where the distance limit works the same as with your daemon in His Dark Materials, Kuro thinks it can't be that bad, M/M, Mahiru doesn't know that though, Written for a wacky idea of mine that kinda took off, and people started writing stuff for it and whatnot, meaning instead of suffering physically they just super miss each other, so of course I had to deliver too, they both learn their lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyleaf/pseuds/Rubyleaf
Summary: For once Kuro refuses to follow Mahiru. So thinking simply, Mahiru just has to use their distance limit to pull him along.





	I Will Always Return

“I said no.”

Mahiru huffed in frustration, glaring down at his Servamp stubbornly sitting in his spot on the ground, refusing to move. “Why not?”

“I don’t wanna.” Kuro yawned and stretched before curling in on himself. “It’s too dangerous. Can’t deal.”

“Don’t give me that! Everything’s dangerous to you if it gives you an excuse to be lazy!” Mahiru groaned, grabbing Kuro’s arm and trying to yank him to his feet. “Come on, get up!”

“No.”

“Get up!”

“No!”

Mahiru sighed, letting go of his arm. For a moment he looked resigned. Then his face lit up with an idea, and he planted his hands on his hips, a glint of determination flashing in his eyes. “Then,” he declared, “thinking simply, I’ll have to pull you!”

Kuro blinked. “What?”

“We have a distance limit, right?” Mahiru gestured back and forth between them. “And something bad happens if we’re too far apart, right? So thinking simply, I just have to keep walking away from you until I’m too far away and you have to follow me before we break the distance limit!”

Kuro swallowed, a vague feeling of dread settling in his gut. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea…”

“Shut up! What else do you want me to do?” Spinning around on his heel, Mahiru turned and started walking away from him at a swift pace. “I’ll be waiting for you, Kuro!”

And off he was, hurrying down the street, then starting to run, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight. Kuro didn’t move. Something tensed up inside him, a silent urge to jump up and follow after him before the distance limit hit. He’d heard stories about it. He knew what kind of feeling it was. A feeling that he never wanted to feel… a feeling that he especially didn’t want Mahiru to feel.

_It’s fine,_  he tried to reassure himself.  _They’re only stories. The real thing can’t be that bad._

So he sat. And waited.

For a very long time, nothing happened. Then he felt it, stabbing into his chest like a blade.

Sadness. Loneliness.

“Mahiru,” he whispered, gritting his teeth. His whole body was screaming at him, begging him to jump up, to run after Mahiru and not stop until they were back together again, together, like they belonged. “Ma…hiru…”

It was no use. Resisting it was no use. His body was trembling. His vision was blinded with tears. His heart was being torn apart, ripped slowly in half, tearing out of his chest to chase after Mahiru.

He was lonely. So lonely. He missed him, he missed him more than he had ever thought he could miss anyone, like half of his soul had been cut off and separated from him forever. Like he wasn’t complete anymore.

And somewhere out there Mahiru was feeling the same.

Kuro jumped up. He stopped thinking. His legs carried him on their own, running, sprinting down the streets without looking at his surroundings, tears burning hot in his eyes. “Mahiru!” he called, his voice hoarse. “Mahiru, I’m sorry–”

“ _Kuro!_ ”

The voice brought him back to life. His feet sped up. His vision cleared. Running right up to him, laughing and crying, was Mahiru, sprinting up to him and leaping straight into his arms.

And Kuro finally felt whole again.

“Kuro,” Mahiru whispered, clinging to him, sobbing into his shirt. “Kuro…”

Kuro pressed him close, holding onto him like he never wanted to let go, not even caring about the tears that rolled down his face. “Mahiru, I’m so sorry…”

“Stupid. Why are you sorry?” Mahiru squeezed closer. “I should never have tried this! If I’d known how much it hurt…”

“…it’s okay.”

Mahiru blinked. “Huh?”

“It’s okay,” Kuro said again, burying his face deep in Mahiru’s shoulder. “Just… don’t do this again.” He took a shaky breath. “Ever.”

“Yeah.” Mahiru relaxed into him, and even without seeing his face Kuro knew that he was smiling. “Never again.”


End file.
